Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k!
Jaxen Ross, better known online as Jaxen Ross is b-a-c-k! is a YouTuber best known for destroying toys and items, similar to what Plainrock124 does. He resides in San Diego, California. Content Jaxen's content varies from filmmaking to toy destruction, including: *LEGO Titanic sinking *Mr. Toucan Gets Grounded *GoAnimate videos *Adventure Island *MLP Trilogy (My Little Pony) *Ghostly Goons *Creepypasta and Spinpasta videos (formerly) Channel Rise In April 2019, his subscriber count jumped from 15,000 to 72,000 in just a few days. This was because of YouTube's recommended system, that his Word Whammer video jumped as well. Destruction Videos He started doing destruction videos as late as 2015, smashing toys that he didn't need in his bedroom. By December 2017, he was able to get a hold of an eBay account and started buying his toys from there - taking sporadic requests from his fans via comment section. Around that same time, his YouTube channel gradually puffed up to 10,000 subscribers from the infrequent 2,000 subscribers he maintained. His videos vary in views, mostly ranking in the ten-thousands. Age Restrictions Some of his destruction videos got age restricted, similar to what happened to SuperMarioLogan; one example being his Ni Hao Kai-Lan Destruction video, despite not breaking any community guidelines at all. Trivia *He joined YouTube on December 5th, 2008 - originally known as "jaxenlabs" - and held at least 2,000 subscribers. He made lots of movies on that channel (which were overlooked) until January 5th, 2015, when he inaugurated his current channel, which he still uses to this day after he got terminated. **Jaxen did have a channel early on called YagattaseeJaxen (which was launched around April 2008); albeit he never uploaded videos on that channel. He eventually closed the account years later as his latter channel was becoming more popular. *He's openly autistic and in the high-functioning range. *He is an avid Brony, sporadically making references to the show within a few of his destruction videos as well as wearing T-shirts of them. *He has been a filmmaker, since the age of eight. He filmed a lot of LEGO Mario and Luigi videos with his laptop and camcorder as well as making hundreds of movies on a daily basis. *Jaxen is inspired by Garret Claridge and Shawn K, which he tends to quote as well as TheOriginalHDChannel and dOvetastic Microwave Theater's "BAM SLAM GADGET". *Jaxen used to use GoAnimate, but has since retired. He claims to be producing a live-action movie on one of his animated characters, Kumi and Sam (or DeLorean) as the main protagonists with Z3ph7r in the role of Sam. *In a video entitled "cutting to the chase...", Jaxen admits to destroying toys for fun and not out of hostility for the kid shows that promote them; some criticism of his channel was attributed to the ad-revenue that he was using to buy the toys off eBay, only to destroy them for more ad-revenue - hence the bad quality of "recycling money". He also claims that poking fun at the toy(s) are a part of his YouTube persona. *One of his closest friends, code-name Z3ph7r (pronounced Zephyr) was featured in one of his videos posted in 2019. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Animators